


I Love You Anyway

by teddysepticeye42318



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other, Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddysepticeye42318/pseuds/teddysepticeye42318
Summary: You and Sean had been friends for a while. You just had one problem. You had been keeping a secret from him this whole time. What happens when he gives you a Skype call?Ftm trans reader x SeanDon't like, don't read.Warning, there be smut here y'all: D





	I Love You Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like smut, don't read. If you don't like Lgbt, don't read.   
> If you are trans ftm yourself, and are easily triggered, please don't read. The last thing I want is to trigger your dysphoria.   
> That being said, enjoy!

You were on your computer scrolling through Tumblr looking at all the fanart of your good friend Sean. This is what you did in your free time because you just loved how his fans were so creative. And also, you secretly had a crush on him. You had always liked him, even when you were just a fan. You had met him at Pax a few years ago, and he had been so nice in person. And then you started your own YouTube channel. Even though you only had about 2,000 subscribes, Sean had taken notice and reached out to you. Since then you had been friends. He had come to America to visit a handful of times, and you would spend that time playing video games and going out to eat. The only thing that bothered you was you felt like a liar. You had never told him that you were born a female.   
You had top surgery a year prior to when you first met Sean. So he had no idea. You had been on hormones for a while so you didn't come off as female, or at least you hoped you didn't. You had a good amount of facial hair, a deeper voice than you used to. You just felt so guilty about not telling him. 

You were startled by the sound of a Skype call. Sean's picture popped up on your screen. Shit.....did he have to call at this very moment?    
You let it ring a few times before answering.   
Sean appeared on your screen, smiling and....shirtless.   
You felt your face heat up and hoped he couldn't tell.   
"Hey," he said, his voice ringing out clearly.   
"H-hey, Sean...what's up?"   
Sean smirked and stared you down with his brilliant blue eyes.   
"Nothing, just missing you," he replied.   
"Oh...I've missed you too," you said, trying to hide that your voice cracked. He looked so damn sexy.   
Sean chuckled and tilted his head. "You ok? You seem a bit surprised."  
"I...I am. Shouldn't you be asleep?"   
"Sleep is for the weak," he commented.   
"One question," you said quietly. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"   
His smile grew and he had a glint in his eye.   
"Why are you wearing a shirt?"   
You stuttered.   
"I...I asked you first!"   
He laughed and moved his camera a little lower so you could see more of his torso. His stomach was so....you imagined kissing him all over....and you blushed more.   
"It got a little hot in here," he said, his voice changing slightly. A bit more...seductive?   
"Now, why are you wearing a shirt?"  
"I like wearing clothes? What kind of question is that, dude?" you said defensively. 

Sean clicked his tongue and smiled. Oh that damn smile.   
"Why don't you take it off? So we are even." What was he playing at?   
"Why do you want me out of my shirt, Sean?" Dammit, your voice cracked again.   
His smile only grew, if that were possible.   
"I've never seen you without a shirt. Is it a crime to be curious?"   
"Curiosity killed the cat," you say.   
"Last I checked I may purr but I am no cat," he raised his eyebrows at you.   
You cover your face with your hand. Was this happening?   
"I am not stripping, ok?"   
"Why not? It's just me, (y/n)."  
You didn't want to expose yourself. You weren't ready to tell him. What if he just ended the call and never talked to you again? What if he felt betrayed?   
"I...."  
"(Y/n), I want to see you. Please?"   
"Why the fuck do you want to see that?" you say heatedly.   
"Hmm," he ran a hand across his chest. What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On???!!!  
"Sean?"   
"I will be honest then...I like you. A lot. I wish I were there right now so I could kiss you."  
Wait...did he....did he just say that?  
"W-what?" you muttered.   
"You heard me, boy," was all he said.   
"I....Sean...."  
"Don't leave me hanging here, (y/n). I just told you how I felt. How do you feel about me?"  
Shit.   
"I....I like you too. But...I thought you were straight?" you ask, your brows knitting together in confusion.   
"I used to think I was...until I met you. The moment I met you, I felt my heart skip a beat."   
Why was he saying this? Why was he doing this to you?   
"Sean...if I take my shirt off...you want feel the same way...you may even hate me." Your heart was pounding.   
"Why would I hate you? I could never hate you!" his voice broke. He didn't understand what could possibly be wrong that would make you think that way.   
You sigh heavily and slowly start to take your shirt off. This was it. This was the moment you would lose him forever.   
You threw your shirt down and your chest was exposed. The scars were faded a bit, but still very noticeable. You were close to tears.   
Sean's eyes fill with understanding and his face softens.   
"Oh, (y/n). Why would I hate you for being trans? Why would that make me not love you?"   
You look at Sean, your heart doing flips. 

Sean gets closer to the camera.   
"Hey....why did you hide this? You should have known I would never just up and leave you because of something so silly. (Y/n), you are a handsome, sexy man. You always have been and always will be."

Sean's words were sinking in. He accepted you. He loved you.   
"Sean I was so afraid. Coming out isn't an easy thing to do..." you sigh and run a hand across your chest.   
"You can always tell me anything. I will always be here," Sean smiles. 

You smile and look into those ocean eyes. They were sincere and full of love. Sean then changes again. His eyes turn from loving to lustful.   
"(Y/n)," he clears his throat. "I hate to break the moment but...I am really hard right now."  
You choke on your breath.   
"Really?"   
"Yeah I....I spent an hour looking at pictures of you...imaging doing stuff to you...." he rubs the back of his neck.   
"Oh..I....."  
"You wanna see what you do to me?" he asks, his accent getting thicker with arousal.   
Oh hell yeah, you did!   
"Y-yeah....show me." you couldn't believe you just said that. You couldn't believe this was happening.   
Sean smirks and zooms the camera out so it shows his torso and his lap.   
He pulls his cock out of his sweatpants. He wasn't lying. He had a hard on. An impressive one.   
You gasp quietly and feel yourself getting wet.   
You bite back the moan that wants to escape your lips.   
Sean smiles at you.   
"You like?"   
You nod. Oh yeah, you definitely liked.   
He chuckles and slowly strokes himself. You could see the precum leak out of the tip.   
"Oh god...." you feel an ache grow in your crotch. You wished he was here right now so you could touch him.   
Sean tilts his head.   
"You wanna touch yourself?" he asks, his voice husky.   
You nod.   
"Go on then..." he encourages.   
You slowly put your hand down your pants and start to rub your clit (I am so sorry if that word triggers you).  
You moan a little. 

Sean groans and strokes his member a little faster.   
"Oh, hell, (y/n), you sound so sexy," he breathes out.   
You rub faster, your cheeks dusted red.   
Sean doesn't stop looking at you as he jacks off, his breathing heavy.   
"I wish I could fuck you right now...oh god I want you," he moans. 

You moan as well, sliding your finger inside of you. You were so wet.   
"S-Sean...." you finger yourself harder and faster as Sean picks up his pace. At this rate you would cum in no time.   
You start to rub your nipple. It was an odd sensation, but it felt good.   
"A-ah....(y/n), I am getting so close..."  
"Me too," you pant out. You could feel it in your abdomen. It was building up fast and there was no stopping it.   
Your fingering becomes sloppy and you cry out as you cum.   
"Sean! Oh, fuck!"   
"Ah!" Sean cums all over his hand, the white sticky fluid spilling out and never seeming to stop.   
When it does you are panting and coming down from your orgasm. 

Sean smiles and laughs a little.   
"What a mess. Ah well, so worth it."   
He leans over and grabs a rag, cleaning himself and hiding himself back in his pants.   
"I better not find this on pornhub later," he winks. You laugh.   
"Who uses pornhub anymore?"   
Sean laughs.   
And then his face grows serious again.   
"I love you," he says softly.   
"I love you too," you reply.   
"I am coming to see you very soon, ok? Then we can do this for real."   
You smile. "Good. I can't wait."


End file.
